1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid polyelectrolytic module for electrolyzing steam in an atmosphere by the use of an ion conductive solid polyelectrolyte membrane and deriving for use a new function by the use of properties of the electrolytic product, or specifically, to a module configuration which permits downsizing of a module main body and a DC power source system. Further, the invention relates to a solid polyelectrolytic apparatus which derives favorable features of the solid polyelectrolytic module to the maximum extent, and ensures stability of operation of the solid polyelectrolytic module.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 14 and 15 are a longitudinal sectional view illustrating an overall configuration and a longitudinal sectional view illustrating the exploded state, respectively, of a solid polyelectrolyte membrane electrolysis apparatus which electrolyses water by the use of a hydrogen ion conductive solid polyelectrolyte membrane as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-134679.
In FIGS. 14 and 15, a solid electrolyte membrane electrolysis apparatus 1 has a structure in which a plurality of disk-shaped solid electrolyte membrane units 8 are arranged in such manner that electrodes of the same polarity face each other, each of the solid electrolyte membrane units 8 comprises a disk-shaped solid electrolyte membrane 2, disk-shaped porous power feeders 3 and 4 attached to the both surfaces of the membrane 2, disk-shaped anode plate 5 and cathode plate 6 arranged outside the feeders 3 and 4, and sealing members 7 each comprising a disk-shaped gasket, attached to the outside of the electrode plates 5 and 6.
The solid electrolyte membrane 2 and other members, while being in a disk shape, may be in a rectangular shape.
Upon arranging the solid electrolyte membrane units 8 with the sides of the same polarity arranged opposite to each other, an insulating spacer 9 made of a plastic material is inserted between two adjacent solid electrolyte membrane units 8. Outside the solid electrolyte membrane units 8 at the both ends, end plates 10 made of stainless steel are provided.
A pure water feeding channel 11 for feeding pure water to the porous power feeders 3 on the anode side of the solid electrolyte membrane unit 8 and an oxygen outlet channel 12 for taking out oxygen gas are provided in the solid electrolyte membrane electrolysis apparatus 1. Similarly, a hydrogen outlet channel 13 for taking out hydrogen gas from the porous power feeder 4 on the cathode side of the solid electrolyte membrane unit 8 is also arranged. The electrode plates are electrically connected with an external wire 14 to feed the power feeder with power.
In the solid electrolyte membrane electrolysis apparatus 1 having the configuration as described above, pure water is first fed from a pure water feeding system (not shown) through the pure water feeding channel 11 to the porous power feeder 3 on the anode side of the solid electrolyte membrane unit 8. The pure water thus fed is electrolyzed on the anode side of the solid electrolyte membrane unit 8 to cause the following reaction: EQU 2H.sub.2 O.fwdarw.O.sub.2 +4H.sup.+ +4e.sup.-
thus producing oxygen gas. Water and oxygen gas are taken out from the porous power feeder 3 through the channel 12, and oxygen gas is thus collected.
On the cathode side of the solid electrolyte membrane unit 8, on the other hand, H.sup.+ generated on the anode side passes through the solid electrolyte membrane 2 and causes the following reaction: EQU 4H.sup.+ +4e.sup.- .fwdarw.2H.sub.2
This produces hydrogen gas. Hydrogen gas is taken out from the porous power feeder 4 via the hydrogen outlet channel 13 and collected.
Water is electrolyzed through the aforementioned operations to obtain hydrogen and oxygen. Power required for electrolysis is fed through the external wiring via the electrode plates 5 and 6 to the porous power feeders 3 and 4.
The conventional solid electrolyte membrane electrolysis apparatus is thus an apparatus to be applied when water is to be electrolyzed into oxygen and hydrogen, and is not designed to electrolyze steam contained in the air.